


And Then There Were Three

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Snape100 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snape100, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for snape100's “St Mungo’s” challenge in 2006.





	And Then There Were Three

**Author's Note:**

> Written for snape100's “St Mungo’s” challenge in 2006.

“I don’t see why we couldn’t have done this at home.”

“Because, Severus, I feel much better giving birth in a hospital with professionals…”

“I’m perfectly capable of delivering a child, Lupin.”

“Really. And how many children have you delivered in your illustrious career?”

“…”

“Exactly. Now shut up and hand me that potion.”

“Is it really that bad?”

“Transformation times ten,” Remus replied through contractions. “Remind me why we’re doing this again?”

“Because you deserve to be a father.”

“So do you,” Lupin replied before one final, agonising push. “Well?”

“A girl. A beautiful baby girl.”

“Ours. All ours.”  



End file.
